Star Fox Race
by KimMcCloud
Summary: Here's a gift to a friend of mine. Anyone else can read it also. Just no flames got moi?


Happy New Years peeps! This Star Fox fic is a gift for my best friend.  
  
Speed Demon: To: Drakonian Kitsune!  
  
Sorry I couldn't get what u wanted as a late X-MAS present. But hope you enjoy this story.  
  
Speed Demon: Oh, for those others that might be reading this, this fic will have plenty of lines from movies. So don't sue and no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: Does not own Star Fox char. Or any lines from movies that looks familiar to you.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Chap 1  
  
One day actually night Fox and friends were relaxing their selves in the Great Fox in the Lylat System. Fox was chatting away happily with girlfriend Fara Phoenix. Falco listening to hard rock on CD player. His music was so loud he can't hear anything Katt was telling him. Bill and Slippy were playing rated 'M' video games. "Hah! All we have to do is find the antidote for Jill!" Bill said (Hey Jill Bill that rhymes! ^^)  
  
As for Peppy, the old dude is sleeping like any senior citizen with a bubble attached to his nose.  
  
"Falco?! Aren't you listening?!" Katt exclaimed. Falco pretended to be playing an electronic guitar. Since Falco payed no attention, Katt remove Falco's headphones and snatched his CD player.  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for Katt?!" Falco sat up angrily in his chair. Katt placed the CD player in a drawer a locked it. "You'll get it back when I say so." Falco slumped in his chair and gave a 'hmph!'  
  
" So Fox, what's the next assignment do you think General Pepper will give us?" Fara questioned.  
  
Before Fox could answer his girl, General Pepper appeared on the hologram projector.  
  
"Hi everyone! We an opportunity just for you."  
  
Everyone leaned in to hear more great and interesting information.  
  
" First of all you're heading towards the planet earth. And just so you know, Star Wolf will be in this too."  
  
Fox's eyes widened. "What the he. . ."  
  
"Alright Fox we don't need that now. This will be like a race. You must get to the San Diego Air Station Locker room. On it's way now are four identical keys. Wolf and his team already have theirs. Everyone can be partners or go for theirselves."  
  
"What for?" Falco asked boredly.  
  
"The keys will open the same locker 001. Inside the locker is a red duffle bag, inside the red duffle bag is 2 million dollars."  
  
Fox, Falco, Slippy, Bill and Peppy's eyes widened and jaws dropped Fara and Katt just stayed quiet.  
  
General Pepper looked at everyone, " Yeah. . .breath fellas *Inhales then exhales*"  
  
Everyone lets their breath out.  
  
"Now, any questions?"  
  
"What do we do when we get the duffle bag?" Falco asked.  
  
"First one there first, keeps it all, and we put transmitting devices in your keys so that we could keep track of you and that's it, go."  
  
"Wait what are the rules?" Fox asked.  
  
"There's only one rule, here it is, there are, no rules, go."  
  
Everyone remained silent.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Fara the fennec fox spoke out, "So now when you say go, just go?"  
  
"Begin, commence, start moving, theoretically you have been racing for about 40 seconds and so far Mr. Lombardi is winning, because he's nearest to the door!"  
  
Everyone still remained silent.  
  
General Pepper sighed heavily, suddenly his hand went through the hologram with a pistol.  
  
Slippy screamed, "Ahhhhhh!!"  
  
Everyone screamed and ducked under the chairs.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
"Guys what kind of jackasses would just give away 2 million dollars?" Fox said to the group.  
  
Falco headed for the elevator. "Guys I'm not going for it."  
  
"Us either, it's some sort of joke." Katt said.  
  
"So you all ain't goin' for it?" Falco asked the group.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
Few minutes later.  
  
Falco spoke out. "Y'know it's probably stuck, I'll just take the stairs."  
  
Fox and friends watched Falco wave 'Good-Bye' and went down the stairs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!  
  
WHO? WHO? WHO? WHO?  
  
Everyone decided to go for the money that they followed Falco who was going to the Arwings.  
  
"Crap!" Falco said angrily as he ran down the stairs quickly.  
  
WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!  
  
WHO? WHO? WHO? WHO?  
  
Suddenly everyone accidentally ran into eachother, and fell on top on another.  
  
"GET OFF!"  
  
"DAMNIT GET OFF!"  
  
"GET YER ASS OUTTA MAH FACE! !"  
  
Bill yelled out. " Wait! Wait! Wait! This is crazy! Listen if we're all going for it why don't we go for it together. You know, split the money 50- 50."  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's a good plan!" Fara said as she tried to get off Slippy.  
  
Just then, Peppy came running down the stairs, while everyone else was still down. "It's a race! It's a race!"  
  
Then he passed by the group of animals and was ahead of them. "I'm winning! I'm Winning!"  
  
Everyone yelled, got up and continued running down the stairs to head for the Arwings.  
  
TBC  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Now if you want for me to update this my friend, ask me nicely.  
  
Speed Demon: Who will get to the money first? 


End file.
